shadeclanfogstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Page1
INTRODUCTION You've been traveling for days, searching for a place to call your own. Your paws ache and your stomach yowls of hunger. But with every tiring paw step, you feel as if your getting closer, and closer to something. You do not know what, but you keep moving. You pad through an open field, the hot rays of the sun beating down on your tangled pelt. You are about to collapse, when in the distance, you glance the sight of trees. Your heart skips a beat, and the aching of your paws vanishes. You dash toureds the trees, the undergrouth swallowing you up as you slow down, and pad into the forest. You pad through the forest, the sound of birdsong making your stomach growl once more. Rays of sunlight beam through the trees, lighting up the tall oak trees' leaves. The aroma of mouse fills your nostrils, but you are too tired to hunt, and you look around for a place to rest. You spot a soft patch of tall grass, and you pad over. You curl up in the sweet smelling grass, the tall thin blades blowing gently in the breeze. You yawn, your eyes closing, and you drift off to sleep. You are awaken by an angry yowl, and you spring to your paws, your fur bristling. (The intro is not done yet, I am waiting to get more info) INFO RANKS LEADER The leader leads the clan during hard, and good times, and is to be obeyed/respected. DEPUTY The duputy is second-in-command of the clan, and will take charge when the leader is not on. They are to be obeyed/respected. MEDICINE CATS Medicine cats are a very important part of the clan. They use herbs, and other materials to heal injuries, and have a close relationship with Starclan. They are to be listened to/respected. MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE Medicine cat apprentices are those learning to be a medicine cat. They have chosen a different path than normal apprentices, and are to be listened to. SENIOR WARRIORS Senior warriors are warriors that have been in the clan for some time. They have shown their true loyalty to the clan, and they help the leader and deputy make decisions. Younger warriors are to listen to them. WARRIORS Warriors hunt and protect the clan. They will do whatever it takes to serve their clans, even at the cost of their lives. APPRENTICES Apprentices are young cats who are learning to become warriors. They are to listen to their mentors, and other cats that are older/more experienced than they are. QUEENS Queens are shecats that have kits/are expecting kits, they are to be looked after by the clan while they care for their young. KITS Kits are young cats/kittens who are younger than 6 moons. They are to listen to all older cats, and are confined to camp unless their mother and a warrior are with them. Elders Elders are retired warriors. They are to be looked after mostly by apprentices, and are to be respected for their hard work within the clan in their earlier days. CATS OF SHADECLAN LEADERS DEPUTIES MEDICINE CATS MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES SENIOR WARRIORS WARRIORS APPRENTICES QUEENS KITS ELDERS NEWS 2-12-17 Shadeclan was founded! Moon and Swiftflame have joined the clan! RULES OC'S *You can only make a new OC if you have been in the clan for a week or more *You can only have a maximum of 2 OC's, even if they have died *You cannot replace any OC's that have died with new ones *If your OC dies, and you do not have any others within the clan, you cannot join again DOUBLE GROUPING Shadeclan only accepts those who are loyal to one clan, and one clan only. If you have OC's in other clans/groups, you will have to choose between them, and Shadeclan. If it is found out that you have other clans/groups, you will be warned. If you do not take this warning seriously, you will be exiled. ROLEPLAYING *Drama makes roleplaying interesting, but please keep it at a limit *Please don't use intense vocabulary, I like the description, but not everyone does *If everyone is trying to roleplay, please do not goof off *When you are hunting, please describe what you are doing, don't just say- "Catches mouse" and stuff like that (Sorry, it just annoys me) LOOKS You can use the following patterns for your OC: *Flames *Swirls *Splotches *Patches *Lightning *Leaf *Moon *None Accesories: Any weapons are for decor only, and not to be used in roleplay! You will be warned once before punished. GAMER TAGS All member's gamer tags must be black, and the badge depends on your rank *Leader's- Bird Wing *Deputy's- Arctic Wolf *Senior Warriors- Snow Leopard *Warriors- Tiger *Medicine cats- Leaf *Medicine cat apprentice- Flower *Apprentice- Paw *Queens- Heart *Kits- Lynx *Elders- Arctic Fox ACTIVITY We would like it if you could be on at least twice a week. (It's ok if you can't, we understand.) If you are not on for more than 2 weeks, you will be exiled do to inactivity. RANK RULES *Kits must be 6 moons old to become apprentices *If the leader is not on, then the deputy will be in charge *If both the leader and deputy are not on, one person from the highest rank on will be in charge *Warriors must be in the clan for over 12 days, and prove that they are truly loyal to their clan to become Senior Warriors *Kits can only leave camp if both their mother, and a warrior is with them *Apprentices will become warriors once their mentor, the deputy, and the leader beleive they are ready *After a new warrior's naming ceremony, they will silently guard the camp over night, if they speak during this ritual, they will not become warriors for another half-moon *When a Medicine cat believes their apprentice is ready, they will perform their naming carimony at the Moonpool, not at the clan *Medicine cat apprentices may still become Medicine cats if their mentor is still alive, but if there are two medicine cats, then neither of them will be able to take an apprentice TERRITORIES The Oak Forest: The oak forest is a large forest of oak trees. It is rich of prey, and an ideal place for hunting. The Rabbit's Leap: The Rabbit's Leap is filled with mice and rabbits. It is a great location for mentors to train their apprentices. QUOTES "You must understand that I cannot follow where the path may lead, but push through the undergrouth, and make a trail". -Fogstar PUNISHMENTS LIGHT PUNISHMENTS- Scolded, Bedding duty, Getting rid of the elder's ticks NEUTRAL PUNISHMENTS- No fresh-kill, confined to camp HEAVY PUNISHMENTS- Attacked by a Deputy, No prey for 3 sunrises, no prey or water for 3 sunrises DARK PUNISHMENTS- Attacked by a leader, Exiled, Death OTHER CLANS WE KNOW DOVECLAN: Leaders- Splashstar(MistFeather0), and Burru(Junaxy) Connection- Nuetral (Wish to become allies) FORMS JOINING FORM Name Username Desired Rank Description Gender Roleplay Example Have you read the series? Previous Group Do you have Free chat? Do you share your account with anyone? Picture (What your OC would look like in real life, not a cartoon) NEW OC FORM Name Username Desired Rank Description Roleplay Example Gender Picture (What your OC would look like in real life, not a cartoon) ALLY FORM Group's Name Leader's Name(s) Leader's Username(s) Why you wish to become Allies How both our groups could Benefit RIVAL FORM Group's Name Leader's Name(s) Leader's Username(s) Why you wish to become Rivals CONCLUSION "So, what will it be, ?"